Scruff the Scrapper
Scruff the Scrapper is the twenty-first episode of the first season. Plot There are many different types of landmarks on the Island of Sodor. These include quarries such as Ffarquhar Quarry, the Blue Mountain Quarry and the Sodor Slate Quarry, and business sites like the Sodor Construction Company, owned by Miss Jenny, the Sodor China Clay Company and the Sodor Shipping Company, which is at Brendam Docks. But there is one place on Sodor that handles all the rubbish and refuse, and that is Whiff's Waste Dump. The engines who work there are Whiff and Scruff, two grubby engines who are always kept busy handling with the island's waste. Unlike a vast majority of engines on the railway, Whiff and Scruff don't mind getting dirty or smelly because they're used to all the dirty work. Despite these circumstances, the two engines often become exhausted after a long while of work, especially in the summer time. One day, Whiff and Scruff were working at the waste dump as usual. They were both shunting trucks of rubbish into sidings where from there, cranes would lift the waste into machines where they would be turned into compost or any other organic matter. Scruff had arranged a goods train for Crocks Scrap Yard and was to leave in any minute now. "Whiff, when shall I get going with this train of scrap?" he asked the grubby green engine. "Now, if you're all ready and waiting," replied Whiff exhaustedly. "Oh yeah, I cannot wait to get scrunching!" declared Scruff, but then he noticed Whiff red in the face. "Oh dear, Whiff. Are you okay? You look all warn out and red in the face." "Oh, it's nothing that bad Scruff," replied Whiff reassuringly. "I'm just exhausted from continuously shunting trucks of rubbish all over the place. All I want to do right now is rest, but there's still lots of work to be done here at the dump and now you're going to the scrapyard, that means much more work for me." "Hmph I can see that, Whiff," sympathised Scruff, "but sorry I can't stay and talk, but I have to go to the scrapyard and start scrunching! Haha, see ya Whiff!" and Scruff set off for the scrapyard. "See you later, Scruff!" called Whiff Scruff was chuffing happily through the open countryside as his smell drifted into nearby fields and fresh air came to him. "I can't wait for this scrap to be scrunched up into metal pieces," he puffed to himself. "Reg will be pleased!" Scruff soon arrived at Crocks Scrap Yard where Reg was waiting for the scrap to be unloaded. "Here am I Reg, and I've got some lovely scrap here for you to scrunch!" "Thanks Scruff," replied Reg delightedly, "I do love a bit of the 'ol scrunch 'n' munch!" Scruff laughed at his pun. "Yeah I know, but let's just get all this scrap loaded onto the machine, shall we?" "Yes of course!" declared Reg and he soon got to work, lifting heaps of scrap metal one at a time out of the trucks and loading them onto the scrap machine where they would be shredded to pieces. This was Scruff's favourite part about watching scrap turn to shreds, but what he liked more then that was when Reg would conjoin pieces of scrap together to form a scrap sculpture. After a short while, the scrap had been turned into pieces and Scruff was getting ready to go back to the waste dump, but as he tried to move his now empty trucks. He began to struggle and strain until all of a sudden, the sound of glass breaking could be heard and Scruff came to a complete stop. "Oh, not again," he moaned, "why does this always happen?" "What's wrong, mate?" asked Reg. Scruff groaned. "I've blown a gasket… AGAIN!" he cried. "Now I can't make it back to the dump." Reg felt sympathy for Scruff. "Don't worry mate," he said soothingly, "I'm sure an engine that passes here wouldn't mind giving you a helping hand." "I do hope so," muttered Scruff sadly. His driver went for help and Scruff was left to watch Reg hard at work loading and scrunching up scrap. "Oh, when will driver be back?" he wondered. His driver came back soon enough. "So, have you got help?" asked Scruff impatiently, he was eager to return to the dump. "Yes I have, don't worry," replied the driver, "Derek will be coming soon to take you to the steamworks." "Well, what a relief," Scruff muttered to himself. "Are you alright?" he asked kindly. Scruff groaned heavily. "No, not really." he muttered. "Well I'm here now." encouraged Arthur. "And I'll take you to the steamworks." Scruff smiled, a small smile. As Scruff had been coupled up to Arthur, Arthur chuffed away with Scruff behind him. At the steamworks, Arthur shunted Scruff onto the turntable, Scruff still felt sad. Arthur had chuffed away, so it was now Victor who had to encourage him now. "Cheer up, my friend." he said. "It was only a little accident you had at the scrapyard." Scruff sighed. "I know," he groaned, "I just want to get back to work at the dump." he muttered. Victor felt more courage inside him. "You'll be fixed soon enough." he said, so Scruff waited unhappily as the workmen used various tools to fix his gasket. The next day, Scruff arrived back at the dump, Whiff was pleased to see his partner. He whistled welcomingly. "Scruff!" he exclaimed. "Where have you been?" the grubby green engine asked. "Well, I had a little accident down at the scrapyards yesterday." Scruff explained. "Was it with your gasket again?" Whiff asked, raising an eyebrow. Scruff sighed heavily. "You've guessed it... yeah." he muttered sharply. "But now I'm back, let's get scrunching!" he eagerly announced. Whiff agreed with his friend, so the two got busy at work again. While working hard all day, Scruff had shunted and hauled rubbish to and from the scrapyard. After working so hard, he took a rest in his shed. "All that work has made my wheels tired." groaned Scruff. "Same here." agreed Whiff. Then Whiff suddenly remembered. "Oh, Scruff." he said. Scruff heard Whiff. "Yes?" he replied. "The Fat Controller has sent Diesel to work here with us for a bit." Whiff explained. Scruff sighed. "Oh, okay." he muttered. Whiff was concerned. "Are... you alright Scruff?" he asked budging his glasses up a little. "I'm fine." groaned Scruff, he was worried that Diesel would cause trouble. "Anyway, Scruff," said Whiff, "we have to get back to work, remember..." "Let's get scrunching." Scruff muttered. Whiff was surprised, Scruff would always shout out his catchphrase, but this time he didn't feel as confident to announce it. But besides that, Whiff chuffed back to work. Scruff watched Whiff go into the distance. A while later, as Scruff was busy working, a black diesel shunter watched him at work, it was Diesel, he watched Scruff shunting trucks of rubbish into a very long line, he snickered quietly. "Hahaha." he sniggered. "That boxy little tank engine needs to have a little chat." Diesel said, cackling a little. Diesel oiled up to Scruff, who was busy shunting. "Well, hello Scruff." said Diesel, pretending to feel welcome. Scruff stopped and looked at him. "Oh... uh, hello Diesel." he said unintentionally. Diesel sniggered quietly, he had a devious plan. "I say Scruff," the diesel shunter oiled, "I've heard the Fat Controller say a couple of things about you." He cackled quietly, Scruff was confused. "Like what?" he asked. "This better be not one of your tricks!" he puffed, glaring at Diesel. Diesel sniggered again, but pretended to feel surprised. "No, it's not a trick." he lied. "This is true, the Fat Controller thinks that you're much off good at being an engine who works at the scrapyards!" Diesel said tauntingly. Scruff was surprised. "Didn't you know that I also work at the scrapyards as well?" he asked sympathetically. Diesel's laugh quickly changed into a puzzled-looking face. "Really?" he asked, he had never knew that Scruff worked at the scrapyards. "Yes, of course!" Scruff said deeply. Diesel scowled. "You don't have to speak to me with that heavy, deep voice." he remarked rudely. "Sorry, but that's how I speak." said Scruff. Diesel was furious by the fact his plan had failed, but then he had another devious plan. "Oh, I was wrong about working as a scrap engine, but this is what the Fat Controller really did say." Diesel cackled. Scruff wouldn't fall for any of Diesel's trickery. "What now?!" he asked sharply. Diesel sniggered one last time. "He wants you to work at the smelter's yard!" said Diesel more menacing then before. Scruff gasped in horror. "T-The smelter's yard?!" he stammered. "But why would he want me to work there?!" he asked curiously. "Because the Fat Controller doesn't like seeing such a dirty, unshaven engine like you!" Diesel rudely remarked. But Scruff seemed more stern then worried. "Do you even know what unshaven means?" he asked confidently. "Well, no not really." Diesel replied. "But anyway, you better get going Scruff!" said Diesel. "Whiff and I can manage while you go to where you've been told!" and Diesel oiled away, cackling menacingly. "That engine will love it there, not!" he said in a cruel voice. "Love it where?" asked Whiff who was shunting trucks in another siding. Diesel quickly stopped laughing and pretended that he hadn't said anything. "Oh, uh nothing," he said sheepishly. "Oh, alright," said Whiff, "but please stay out of trouble." and Whiff continued working. "Phew, that was close." Diesel oiled with a sigh of relief. Scruff was chuffing along the line, towards the smelter's yard. "Why would the Fat Controller really want me to work at the smelter's?" he asked his driver. "I don't know, Scruff." his driver replied. "Diesel may be tricky, but it looks as if this time he is right." But Scruff knew that Diesel could be wrong. "But no matter what," his driver said, "we'll have to do what the Fat Controller tells us." he finished. "I suppose you're right." Scruff muttered sadly. Scruff had finally arrived at the smelter's, it looked very dark and gloomy. Scruff ran cold, on both his boiler and his wheels. "Why would the Fat Controller really want me to work here?" he thought to himself. "I did tell you when we were puffing here." said his driver, smoke billowed around the smelter's, no sounds could be heard. Scruff didn't like here at all. "Can we go back to the waste dump. Please?!" pleaded Scruff, shivering so much he couldn't even feel his wheels, his driver felt sorry for his engine. "Sorry, Scruff." he said. "I don't want to be here either, but we'll have to do what the Fat Controller tells us to do." he said worriedly. "Oh." Scruff sighed sadly, he had to work in a place where he didn't want to be. Then suddenly, out of the shadows came a long, large diesel who had a claw on his roof. Scruff knew who this was, he gasped in alarm. "Diesel 10?!" he exclaimed loudly, Diesel 10 laughed menacingly. "Well, hello there, little boxy engine!" said Diesel 10 pretending to feel welcome. Scruff was startled. "Uh, h-h-hello..." he stammered trying to be brave. "Diesel said you were coming." said Diesel 10. "Well," said Scruff, "y-yes, he did, apparently the Fat Controller wants me to work here." Scruff told Diesel 10. Diesel 10 cackled evilly. "Oh, and what's your name little boxy engine?" The BR Class 42 asked. Scruff was scared, but like before, tried to be brave. "M-my name is... Scruff." he said bravely. Diesel 10 laughed and laughed. "Oh, Scruff, that's a good name, you have now entered my trap." he said evilly. Scruff could barely speak. "W-W-What... t-trap?" he asked intimidatingly. "The scrapyard!" Diesel 10 shouted. "This'll relate with what will happen to you once you are thrown into the scrap pot." said Diesel 10, snapping his claw causing sparks to land on the rails. Scruff gasped with horror, he was so scared, his wheels spun as fast as they could. "Hey, get back here!" Diesel 10 angrily snapped and he raced off to catch Scruff. Scruff was helpless, but had to carry on puffing to get away from Diesel 10. He was nearing the entrance to the scrapyard. "I must get out of here!" he wailed, Scruff stopped at the scrapyard entrance and told the manager to shut the doors. "Quickly!" cried Scruff. "Shut the door! Shut the door! Diesel 10 is after me!" The manager was stern. "Oh, a steamie in the scrapyard." he remarked rudely. "No seriously!" cried Scruff. "Diesel 10 is after me!" "Oh, right!" the manager said urgently, and as Scruff chuffed out into open air. The door of the scrapyard closed leaving Diesel 10 on his own in the smelter's. "Oh no!" he cried. "I'll get you again sometime!" snapped Diesel 10, snapping his claw as he was left to moan in the smelter's. Scruff raced along the track, he had his eyes shut tightly. His driver could see Scruff with his eyes shut. "Scruff?!" he exclaimed. "What's wrong? He's gone now?" Scruff opened an eye slightly, he looked back to find no engine in sight and to find a normal blue sky, he took a big sigh of relief. "I'm glad he's gone." he sighed. "I'm never going back there again." "Neither am I, Scruff." said his driver. "Unless the Fat Controller tells us to." Scruff raced into Whiff's Waste Dump, Whiff saw him and was confused. "Scruff, there you are! Where have you been?" he asked puzzled. Scruff screeched to a halt. "I'm not going to work at the smelter's anymore." he cried. "I was face to face with Diesel 10!" Whiff and the workmen at the waste dump gasped. "Diesel 10!" Whiff exclaimed loudly. "I can't believe you faced that horrible diesel." "But it's true!" cried Scruff. "He tried to scrap me!" "Scrap you?!" Whiff exclaimed in alarm. "You should never face that diesel, he'll scrap any steamie that enters his trap." "I know." Scruff said, trying to calm down. Diesel sniggered quietly, without being noticed. Whiff then became puzzled. "Scruff, why were you even at the smelter's yard anyway?" he asked. "You were supposed to be working here?" Scruff was about to say, when Whiff stared at Diesel, laughing and laughing. "Diesel!" exclaimed Whiff. "Explain yourself!" Diesel stopped laughing and frowned. "Oh... I... I..." "Just say already!" scolded Whiff. "Well... I told Scruff that he'd be better off working at the smelter's yard." Diesel explained sheepishly. Whiff was surprised. "But why?" he asked, wanting to know the events of what happened. "Because... because of how dirty he looks, look at him, Whiff. The same applies to you." Whiff was stern. "Me and Scruff are supposed to be dirty, this is where we work." the green tank engine steamed. "Indeed." agreed Scruff. "Well, I'm thankful I'm not dirty like you little scrubs!" said Diesel rudely. Then the waste dump manager came out of his office. "Diesel, I've overheard what you said!" he said from above. "I'm reporting this to the Fat Controller!" "Yes, sir." said Diesel sadly. It wasn't long before the Fat Controller arrived, he was cross. "Diesel!" he crossly exclaimed. "You have caused confusion and delay, telling Scruff to work at the smelter's yard when he has work to do here?! That is disgraceful!" he scolded. Diesel was sad, Whiff and Scruff laughed quietly. "And as a punishment, Diesel," said the Fat Controller, "you can spend the rest of the week at the smelter's yard too!" he boomed. "Yes, sir..." sighed Diesel. The Fat Controller turned to Scruff. "Now Scruff, you can go back to work at peace again." said the stout gentleman honourably. Scruff smiled. "Oh thank you, sir!" he said. Whiff smiled too, he was glad that Scruff was back working with him again. Now Whiff and Scruff work happily together at the waste dump, Scruff now learns to never leave the waste dump in future, without been giving orders by the Fat Controller or the dump manager, but not if it's an engine, like Diesel, who has now been punished for a week. Characters * Whiff * Scruff * Diesel * Derek * 'Arry and Bert * Diesel 10 * Winston * Victor * Reg * The Fat Controller * The Waste Dump manager * The Scrapyard manager * Miss Jenny (does not speak) * Bill and Ben (cameo) * Marion (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Freddie (cameo) * Luke (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Nelson (cameo) * Jack (cameo) * Alfie (cameo) * Oliver the Excavator (cameo) * Kelly (cameo) * Byron (cameo) * Kevin (cameo) * Owen (cameo) * Merrick (cameo) Locations * Ffarquhar Quarry * Blue Mountain Quarry * Sodor Slate Quarry * Sodor Construction Company Yard * Sodor China Clay Company * Whiff's Waste Dump * Crocks Scrap Yard * Sodor Steamworks * The Smelter's Yard * Brendam Docks (mentioned) * Sodor Shipping Company (mentioned) Trivia * This episode marks the first of two things: ** The first appearances of Whiff, Scruff, Alfie and Miss Jenny in The Adventures on Sodor, although the latter two do not speak. It also marks Whiff and Scruff's only appearances in the first season. ** The first speaking roles of Diesel 10, 'Arry and Bert, as well as their only speaking roles in the first season. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:The Adventures on Sodor